British Comic Art Convention
The British Comic Art Convention (usually known by the moniker Comicon) was an annual British comic book convention which was held between 1968 and 1981, usually in London. The earliest British fan convention devoted entirely to comics, it was also the birthplace of the Eagle Awards. Most editions of Comicon took place over two days, usually on a Saturday and Sunday. The convention featured floorspace for exhibitors, including comic book dealers and collectibles merchants. Along with panels, seminars, and workshops with comic book professionals, one of the highlights of Comicon was the Saturday all-night film show. History The first Comicon was organized by Phil Clarke and was held 30 August – 2 September 1968 in Birmingham. The first show attracted both professional and amateur creators of the time, including Alan Moore, Paul Neary, Jim Baikie, Steve Moore, and Nick Landau.Skinn, Dez. "Early days of UK comics conventions and marts," DezSkinn.com. Accessed Mar. 3, 2013. It also featured a "fancy dress" contest, in which contestants dressed up as characters from the comic books. Comicon '69, held in London, was organized by Bram Stokes, "Godfather of British fandom" Frank Dobson, and Steve Moore. Comicon '70 was organized by Sam Plumb and held in Sheffield. Comicon '71 returned to London (where it stayed, except for a one-year return to Birmingam in 1979), and was organized by retailer Bram Stokes and later-Marvel UK editor Dez Skinn. Comicon '72, the fifth annual show, was organized by Nick Landau, later to become publisher of Titan Books. The Comicon '72 program booklet featured artwork by Robert Crumb, Kevin O'Neill, and Mike Higgs. Comicon '73, planned and promoted by Bram Stokes and John Mansfield, was scheduled for the weekend of 21–22 July at London's Regent Centre Hotel, with special guests Frank Bellamy and Morris.Roberts, Peter (21 October 1972). "6th British Comicon". Checkpoint (25). Retrieved 2008-09-08. The show being abruptly canceled shortly before it was scheduled, however, the event was salvaged by Nick Landau and Rob Barrow, who by that time were promoters of the competing London Comic Mart shows. Landau and Barrow managed to put on a one-day show on 22 July at the usual location of the Waverley Hotel. Barrow organized the convention for at least the next four years. The Comicon '76 convention booklet featured artwork by Dave Gibbons, John Bolton, Kevin O'Neill, Paul Neary, Brian Bolland, Ron Embleton, John M. Burns, Brian Lewis, Martin Asbury, Frank Hampson, John Romita, Bryan Talbot, and Hunt Emerson. The tenth anniversary show, Comicon '77, hosted the first presentation of the Eagle Awards, organized by Mike Conroy, Nick Landau, Colin Campbell, Phil Clarke, and Richard Burton.Burton, Richard "'The Eagles' are launched!" in Burton (ed.) Comic Media News #30 (Mar-Apr 1977), p. 11 The Comicon '77 program booklet featured interviews with Brian Bolland and Dave Gibbons; and artwork by Hunt Emerson, Leslie Stannage, Frank Frazetta, and John Byrne. The Comicon '78 convention booklet featured a cover by Frank Bellamy; an appreciation of Don McGregor by Richard Burton; a Michael Kaluta interview by Chuck Dixon; and artwork by Jack Kirby, Frank Thornton, Fred Holmes, Dave Gibbons, Brian Bolland, Brian Lewis, Judith Hunt, Mike McMahon, Frank Humphries, Joe Staton, Trevor Goring, Keith Watson, Ron Embleton, Dicky Howett, Frank Hampson, John Bolton, Walt Simonson, and Hunt Emerson. Comicon' 79, also known as British Comic Art Convention 11, took place in its original location of Birmingham; the show was officially renamed the U.K. Comic Art & Fantasy Convention. Locations and dates See also * United Kingdom Comic Art Convention References External links * David Hine's blog post about Comicon '78 Category:British fan conventions Category:Comics conventions Category:Recurring events established in 1968